IL Naruto x Harem
by AjaranSeseat
Summary: Naruto x Kushina, Naruto x Tsunade, Naruto x Shion, Naruto x Mikoto, Naruto x Anko, Naruto x Kurenai, Naruto x Harem. Lemon
1. chapter 1

Pair : Naruto x Harem

Genre : Family, Milf, lolipai

*

"N-naruto..."

"Ayolah Kaa-san."

Sebuah suara yang cukup pelan mengawali perdebatan di sebuah kamar yang diterangi oleh cahaya bulan.

"Tapi ini tidak boleh," Kushina mencoba menghentikan Naruto yang meminta sesuatu yang aneh, hubungan darah yang sepertinya akan mengawali hubungan mereka.

"Aku tahu itu, tapi aku menginginkannya."

Akan tetapi ke keras kepalaan anaknya membuatnya mengalah, salah satu alasan ia mengalah adalah- Naruto adalah salah satu aset berharga miliknya setelah perceraiannya dengan Minato beberapa minggu kemarin. Dan ia tak mau membuatnya kecewa ketika Naruto memilih hidup bersamanya tanpa kekayaan ataupun paksaan.

"T-tapi... kali ini saja?"

Meski ada sedikit keraguan, Kushina tetap mencoba memegang Penis di depannya, yang pada saat ini Kushina duduk di tengah kasur berukuran Kingsize menghadap Naruto yang sedang berdiri dengan tegak dan penis besar mengarah pada wajahnya.

"...Ayo." kata Naruto saat Kushina menatapnya dengan sedikit keraguan.

Dengan patuh Kushina menjilat penis Naruto secara perlahan, pelan namun terasa begitu nikmat itulah yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. sesekali ia mendesah pelan.

"Aakh... ya begitu Kaa-san."

Entah kenapa elusan yang dilakukan Naruto kepada rambut merahnya membuat Kushina merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

Kushina mulai memainkan penis Naruto, memasukannya kedalam mulut dan menghisapnya. Sesekali ia mengocoknya sampai mengeluarkan suara tersediri.

"Aaakh... Kaa-san, terus."

Sebenarnya Kushina sedikit kewalahan dengan ukuran penis Naruto yang sedikit besar, namun apa daya? dia tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Lebih... aku ingin lebih aakh."

Naruto sedikit melihat kebawah- arah Kushina yang sedang memainkan penisnya seperti lolipop.

"Aaakh."

Dan setelah cukup lama Kushina mengulum penis Naruto dan mengocoknya, dia mulai merasakan penis Naruto sedikit lebih besar lagi.

"A-aku keluar!"

Crooot Crooot Crooot

Kushina langsung menelan semua seperma Naruto, meneguknya pelan. Dia tidak mungkin kan cairan itu membasahi wajah, baju atau tempat tidurnya.

"Jangan terlalu bersuara, nanti Ruko-chan bangun." tegur Kushina saat Naruto sedikit berteriak. Ia tidak mau kegiatan terlarangnya diketahui oleh putrinya.

"Hmmm... sebaiknya kita melanjutkannya."

"Eh? Kau belum puas." tanya Kushina setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Naruto.

"Tentu saja manamungkin aku puas sebelum kemenu utama."

Dan entah kenapa Kushina sedikit merinding mendengar balasan Naruto.

Meski mendapatkan penolakan, mamun Naruto tetap melakukannya- tentu saja dengan sedikit paksaan.

Sekarang mereka berdua sudah dalam keadaan tanpa busana, dengan tubuh Kushina terlentang sedangkan kedua kakinya sedikit terangkat meme entuk V, sedangkan Naruto siap dengan posisinya- mengawali persetubuhan mereka.

Kushina sedikit menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya, rasanya ia ingin menghentikannya. Namun ia tak bisa ketika ujung penis Naruto sudah menggesek di bagian bibir vagina miliknya.

 _Sleph_

Dalam sekali hentakan keras penis Naruto berhasil masuk semua.

"Aaakh... Kau benar-benar nikmat Kaa-san"

Kushina sedikit meremas kuat kain seprei dibawahnya, saat merasakan penis Naruto memasuki vaginanya.

"Hmmm... emm"

Meskipun sedikit, telinga Naruto dapat mendengarkan desahan tertahan Kushina, dan dengan sedikit usaha ia sedikit mempercepat genjotannya.

"Aaakh... ini benar-benar nikmat"

Kedua tangan Naruto memegang pinggang Kushina untuk mencoba mempercepat lagi genjotannya.

Tak lama setelah itu ia merasakan penisnya yang terasa dihimpit mulai sedikit licin.

Naruto menyeringai ia menindih Kushina untuk mencoba menciumnya.

"Hmmph."

Desahan Kushina sedikit lebih keras letika Naruto mencium dan meremas payudaranya.

1Jam kemudian.

Naruto sedikit menyeringai ketika Kushina mulai membalas ciumannya, desahannya juga sudah tidak terdengar tertahan.

Tubuh Kushina yang basah oleh keringat, membuat kulitnya sedikit mengkilap dan membuat rangsangan tersendiri untuknya.

"Aaakh... Aaakh... Naruto-kun."

Desah Kushina.

"Kau menyukainya Kaa-san?" tanya Naruto disela genjotannya.

"Naruto-kun... lebih cepat."

Naruto menyeringai itu sudah lebih cukup dari jawaban yang Naruto inginkan.

Plok Plok Plok Plok

"Aaakh..."

Setelah cukup lama, Naruto mulai merasakan nikmat yang tidak pernah ia rasakan. Penisnya mulai berdenyut...

Plok Plok Plok Plok

"A-aku keluar."

Ekspresi wajah Kushina sedikit berubah- panik. "Na-naruto jangan mengeluarkannya di dalam."

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita ubah posisinya."

Namun kalini Naruto tidak mendebatnya, membuat Kushina sedikit lega. Dia pikir Naruto tidak akan mendengarkannya, terlalu cepat jika ia hamil setelah ini.

Dengan sedikit kasar Naruto membalikan tubuh Kushina menjadi posisi dogystyle, untuk melanjutkan lagi kegiatannya.

"Tahanlah sepertinya ini akan terasa sakit."

Naruto memegang penisnya yang sudah basah dan licin untuk mencoba memasukannya ke lubang belakang Kushina.

"Aaakh..."

Kushina meremas kain seprai dibawahnya, ia tidak pernah menyangka Putranya akan seliar dan sekuat ini.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Plok Plok Plok Plok

"Aku keluarrr!"

Croot Crooot Croooot

Naruto mengeluarkannya didalam tubuh Kishina, keduanya langsung ambruk. Naruto memeluk erat tubuh di depannya.

"Lain kali Kaa-san harus meminum obat penunda kehamilan."

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama sebelum...

Naruto mencoba bangkit kembali, merubah posisinya untuk duduk. Matanya menatap setiap inci tubuh tanpa busana dihadapannya.

Dengan sedikit kasar Naruto menarik kaki Kushina sebelum menaiki kembali tubuhnya mulusnya.

"Aku belum puas, kita akan melakukannya lagi."

Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Kushina, dia menatap kosong tembok kamarnya yang sedikit gelap akibat tidak ada cahaya lampu.

*

Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang janggal ketika Naruko bangun pagi ini, dia melirik kakaknya yang tidak memakai seragam sekolah.

"Nii-sama, apa tidak ada kegiatan sekolah hari ini?" tanya Naruko pelan.

Naruto melirik adiknya yang sedang mengunyah makanan, ada sedikit jeda sebelum Naruto menjawab.

"Hmmm... aku tinggal menunggu kelulusan."

"Enaknya... kapan aku libur ya?" Naruko mengebungkan pipinya, dengan gaya sedikit berpikir. Seolah itu hal yang ia tunggu sejak lama.

Sesekali Naruto melirik Kushina yang sepertinya menyibukan dirinya sendiri, ya mungin ia sedikit bingung.

"Kaa-san ap-"

"Naruto-kun jika sudah selesai, antar dulu Ruko-chan, ini sudah hampir jam tujuh.," potong Kushina cepat.

"Apa Nii-sama akan mengantarku ke sekolah?" tanya Naruko terdengar sedikit antusias.

"Tentu." balas Naruto sedikit tersenyum, ia tidak mungkin menolak ketika mendengar suara adiknya yang terdengar antusias itu.

*

"Kaa-san sepertinya ada yang harus kita bicarakan." kata Naruto. Ia langsung memeluk ibunya dari belakang, setelah apa yang mereka kerjakan semalam, ia pikir itu sudah melepas ikatan darah mereka berdua.

"N-naruto..." gumam Kushina pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

"Bisakah kamu berjanji satuhal."

"Apa itu?" tanya Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

"Apa itu berarti aku boleh meminta jatah sex setiap saat?" tanya Naruto dengan sudut bibir yang naik keatas.

"Kau belum menjawabku."

Ah sejakan mereka jadi sedikit formal pikir Naruto dalam hati. Seperti orang lain saja.

"Aku berjanji." kata Naruto, lalu memutar tubuh Kushina untuk berhadapan dengannya. dan

Cup

Naruto mencium lembut perempuan pemarah di depanya, namun niatnya hanya untuk ciuman biasa tiba-tiba berubah saat Kushina membalas dan mulai mengaitkan kedua tangannya di leher miliknya.

"Hmmmph..." desahan Kushina begitu terdengar meredu di telinga Naruto. ia mencoba memperdalam ciumannya sebelum menghisap keras lidah ibunya.

Kedua tanga Naruto sedikit mempererat posisi mereka dan sedikit meremas bokong yang cukup berisi milik Kushina.

Ciuman panas mereka terhenti akibat kekurangan oksigen. Benang saliva mereka masih terlihat dan masih menjadi penghubung mereka.

Sementara kedua tangan Kushina melingkar di lehernya, Naruto mengangkat kedua paha Kushina agar tidak menyentuh lantai(mencoba menggendong). Lalu membawanya ke arah sofa di ruangan tamu.

*

"Aaakh Kaa-san kau memang hebat." kata Naruto yang sedang berdiri di atas sofa, sedangkan Kushina di bawahnya terus menjilati penisnya.

Sesekali Kushina menghisap penis Naruto sebelum mengocoknya.

Kushina menurunkan baju bagian atasnya mencoba mengeluarkan payudara putih tanpa bra miliknya, dan mulai mengkombilasikannya dengan permainan mereka.

Setelah melakukan hisapan cukup leras di penis Naruto, Kushina langsung menghipit penis Naruto diantara payudaranya.

"Bagaimana rasanya Naruto-kun." kata Kushina dengan tatapan sedikit sayu.

"Aaakh... aku menikmatinya." balas Naruto dengan sedikit desahan keras.

"Aku k-keluarr!"

 _Croot Crooot Crrooot_

Seperma Naruto keluar membasahi wajah dan payudara Kushina, Naruto sedikit mengambil napas pelan sebelum berkata. "Menungging Kaa-san."

Tanpa ada balasan, Kushina langsung menurut, membelakangi Naruto.

Naruto sedikit menarik baju _blush_ itu ke atas, memperlihatkan vagina Kishina yang sudah sedikit basah.

"Ternyata kau tidak menggunakan dalaman Kaa-san," kata Naruto. membuat Kushina sedikit memerah.

 _Sleph_

Kushina sedikit menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang besar langsung memasuki vaginanya.

Tanpa menunggu lama Naruto langsung menggenjot Kushina dari belakang.

"Aaakh... Naruto-kun."

Desahan pertama Kushina mulai membuat gairah Naruto meningkat.

"Aaakh... Naruto-kun lebih cepat." desah Kushina cukup keras.

Naruto membalasnya dengan genjotan di vagina Kushina dengan sedikit cepat, menimbulkan suara benturan

Plok Plok Plok Plok

Himpitan dan sensasi licin yang dirasakan penis Naruto membuatnya benar-benar menikmatinya.

"Aaakh... Kaa-san sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu."

Racau Naruto ia mulai meremas bokong Kushina unruk memperdalam genjotannya.

Tidak lama setelah itu Naruto mulai memeluk tubuh Kushina disela genjotannya dengan posisi _Dogystyle_ , meremas kedua payudara putih yang menggantung itu.

"A-aku keluar!"

Croot Crooot Crooot

Naruto mengeluarkan semua cairan cintanya di dalam.

Keduanya terdiam sebentar untuk mengambil oksigen yang cukup terkuras. Lalu Naruto membawa Kushina kedalam pelukannya untuk merubah posisi mereka menjadi duduk dan membawanya untuk duduk di sampingnya

"Kaa-san." kata Naruto mencoba memecah leheningan.

"Hmmmh?" tanya Kushina sedikit menoleh learah Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku ingin melakukannya lagi." gumam Naruto.

"Tentu sayang." balas Kushina lengkap dengan kecupan singkat. "Posisi apa yang kamu inginkan?"

Naruto menepuk paha miliknya.

"Duduklah di pangkuanku." kata Naruto pelan. Sedanglan Kushina dengan patuh langsung naik di pangkuan Naruto.

Tidak lupa memposiaikan penis yang sesikit basah karena seperma itu untuk memasukan lagi liang vagina miliknya.

 _Sleph_

Naruto meremas kedua payudara di depannya dengan keras, membuat Kushina mendesah.

"Aaakh... Naruto-kun hisaplah."

Dengan grakan pelan Kushina mulai menggerakan tubuhnya dengan tempo sedang, membiarkan Naruto terus menghisap payudaranya.

"Aaakh... Aaakh... Naruto-kun."

Nafsu Kishina yang mulai meninggi membuatnya mempercepat genjotannya.

Plok Plok Plok Plok

Dan sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan untuk Naruto, mereka melakukan sex cukup lama- Kushina menuruti semua posisi yang Naruto Inginkan, di sofa setelah itu di tangga, kamar Naruto, bahkan di kamar mandi.

*

TBC


	2. Chapter2

"Aahnnnn~!Na-naru..."

Suara desahan perempuan berambut merah terdengar meredu dikamar Naruto.

Tubuh Kushina dihimpit diantara tembok dan tubuh Naruto, tanpa merasa kelelahan remaja pirang terus menggenjot ibunya yang berada di gendongannya. Melakukan sex berdiri.

Kedua tangan Kushina yang di kalungkan pada leher Naruto sedikit mengerat ketika Naruto mengangkat kedua kakinya agar tidak menyentuh lantai.

"Bagaimana Kaa-san?" disela pertanyaannya Naruto terus menggenjot Kushina tanpa henti. Menikmati sensasi dari dalam vagina Kushina yang sudah basah oleh sperma mereka berdua.

"I-ini-nikmat-sekali!-Aahnnn~!Naruto-kun!" desah perempuan berambut merah itu. "Aku-tidak-bisa... menahannya lagi Naru-Aakh~!"

"Kau menyukainya Kushina?" tanya Naruto kembali,

"Aku-Aahnnn~!Tidak-bisa-menahannya-Le-lebih cepat--Aaahnnnn~!"

"Naruto-kun!Kau-Aaakh~!Kamu--bisa melakukan apapun padaku."

"Sekarang--mAaahnnnnnn~!Aku adalah milikmu--Ehmmph!"

Naruto menyumpal bibir cerewet Kushina menggunakan mulutnya, melumat setiap sudut bibir tipis itu. Dan menghisap lidah milik perempuan berambut merah itu cukup kuat.

"Emmph~"

Eregan Kushina kembali terdengar disela ciumannya.

Ia tidak menyangka efek obat yang diberikan pada ibunya sangat perpengaruh, mengubah perempuan anggun ini menjadi sangat agressif ketika diranjang.

clup

Suara Naruto melepas ciumannya terdengar, liur dan benang saliva yang menyatukan Naruto dan Kushina terlihat sangat basah. Namun karena Naruto yang melepaskan ciumannya Kushina terus mencoba menyatukan kembali bibirnya.

Naruto membawa Kushina ke arah ranjang, lalu menurunkan perempuan itu di ujung ranjang dengan keadaan berbaring. Dia mengangkat kedua kaki Kushina keatas, menyimpannya diantara pinggangnya dan kembali menyodok vagina basah Kushina.

 _Plok Plok Plok_

Suara benturan tubuh itu kembali terdengar.

"Nii-sama!"

Dalam sekali gerakan, tangan Naruto membekap mulut Kushina, agar perempuan di bawahnya tidak mengeluarkan suara. Suara Naruko yang terdengar diluar pintu kamarnya tidak menghentikan Naruto untuk terus menyetubuhi tubuh Kushina.

"Nii-sama?"

"Ruko-chan... ada apa?" tanya Naruto saat mendengar panggilan kedua adiknya.

"Ini sudah pagi." kata Naruko dengan nada yang terdengar penasaran dengan alasan sesuatu.

"A-ah, iya. Aku sudah bangun." balas Naruto, entah kenapa nada suaranya berubah canggung.

Sepertinya Naruto bermain terlalu lama, yang ia ingat ia membawa Kushina ke kamarnya tepat jam 12 malam.

"Apa Nii-sama bersama Kaa-san."

Kepala Naruto menoleh ke bawah, menatap wajah Kushina yang masih dalam bekapan tangannya dan sodokan penisnya.

Walaupun Kushina sedikit mencoba melepas bekapannya, Naruto tetap tidak melepasnya.

"Kaa-san sedang pergi."

Ada sedikit kesunyian sebelum Naruko kemali berbicara. "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak pakai baju." balas Naruto cepat.

"Baiklah..." Intonasi dari nada bicara Naruko terdengar kecewa. "Aku menunggumu di bawah, kau sudah berjanji untuk mengantarku kesekolah pagi ini, Nii-sama."

"Baik."

Tak lama setelah itu Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh.

0000

Naruto menatap tubuh mulus Kushina yang sedikit mengkilap akibat deri keringat yang dihasilkan dari kegiatan mereka. Bercak merah terlihat memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan ada beberapa bercak sperma Naruto dari tubuh Kushina. Seperti wajah dan anggota tubuhnya yang lain.

"Kaa-san..."

"Naruto-kun..." balas Kushina lirih dengan pandangan mata yang sayu.

Kedua tangan Naruto memegang pinggang Kushina, lalu kembali menyodok vagina yang sudah basah perempuan berambut merah dibawahnya, menggenjot lebih cepat.

Mengabaikan Kushina yang terus mendesah lebih keras, tubuhnya sesekali mengeliat ketika penis besar Naruto menyentuh ujung rahimnya.

"Aaakhnnn~! Naruu-Lakukan lebih cepat!"

Seperti permintaan Kushina, Naruto mempercepat sodokan penisnya.

"Aakhnnn~! Aakhnnn~! Aakhnnn~!"

Kushina kembali mengeliat saat ujung penis Naruto menyentuh rahimnya, dia meremas kain sprai dibawahnya.

"Aku--Ahnnn~! Sudah tkdak tahan--Aaakh~!"

 _Croot Croot Croot_

Gerakan Naruto terhenti ketika sesuatu yang basah kembali menyelimuti penisnya, walaupun penis Naruto belum dikeluarkan dari vagina Kushina,

Tubuh Kushina sedikit kejang saat cairan cintanya terus keluar, tenaganya langsung terkuras, hilang entah kemana.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian Naruto melanjutkan genjotannya, mengabaikan tubuh lemas Kushina.

Tangan Naruto mengelus tubuh bagian atas Kushina lalu berhenti saat menyentuh payudara yang masih kencang itu. Lalu meremasnya kedua payudara itu menggunakan tangannya.

"Aku belum puas Kushina." Naruto kembali menngerakan pinggangnya menyodok perempuan itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sensasi nikmat kembali dinikmati Naruto saat venisnya kembali dihimpit lubang vagina yang masih terasa sempit itu, mengabaikan Kushina yang sudah tidak bertenaga.

"Aakhhnn~! Ini nikmat sekali."

Namun setelah beberapa menit meggenjot tubuh lemas Kushina, Naruto merasakan penisnya mulai merasakan sesuatu yang akan keluar.

"K-kaa-san! Aku keluar!"

Kushina sedikit menggeliat kesamping untuk menatap wajah Naruto yang di atasnya, yang sibuk menggenjotnya dengan mengangkat kedua kakinya.

"Aaakh~!Naruu--Keluarkan di dalm--"

 _Crooot Croot Croot_

Seluruh sperma Naruto keluar didalam vagina Kushina, dan kembali menyatukan cairan mereka.

perempuan itu menatap lagit kamar Naruto dengan pandangan kosong.

Entah kenapa pikirannya terasa kosong, yang ia pikirkan hanya remaja yang berada di atas tubuhnya sekarang. "Naruto..."

"Aaakh~!"

 _Clup_

Naruto mengeluarkan penisnya dari vagina Kushina, tangan Naruto mengarahkan penisnya kearah tubuh perempuan berambut merah itu saat merasakan penisnya kembali ingin mengeluarkan spermanya.

 _Croot Crooot Crooot_

Sperma Naruto kembali menyembur diatas tubuh Kushina yang sedang berbaring diranjang dengan kelelahan.

Naruto sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah perempuan yang terlihat sudah sangat kelelahan. Ia membelai wajah Kushina yang mulai tertidur lelap di ranjangnya, walau sudah dikatakan tidak muda lagi. Wajah Kushina tetap terlihat masih cantik dan muda, entah paktor keturunan atau apa tapi keluarga ibunya memang terlihat muda.

 _Cpret Cpret Cpret_

Suara jepretan dari kamera ponsel Naruto terdengar ketika ia memotret Kushina yang sedang terlentang dengan tubuh mengkilapnya yang dipenuhi bercak sperma.

000

"Aku menunggumu cukup lama." Naruko mengembungkan pipinya, menatap Naruto tidak suka.

"Maaf... tapi aku harus mandi dulu." kata Naruto mengusap kepala adiknya sebelum menggeser kursi untuk duduk disamping Naruko. Lalu mencubit pipi Naruko pelan. "Kau terlihat manis saat marah."

"Aaaww..."

Naruko memegang pipinya yang sedikit memerah, tapi karena alasan yang berbeda.

 _Kau terlihat manis saat marah. Kau terlihat manis saat marah. Kau terlihat manis saat marah._

Entah kenapa kata kata-kata itu terus berputar dikepala Naruko.

Mata Naruko melihat penampilan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. "Nii-sama pergi sekolah?"

"Hmmm aku akan kesekolah sebentar." balas Naruto tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari roti dan selainya.

"Kalau begitu Nii-sama tidak mengantarku hari ini?"

Akan tetapi pertanyaan kedua membuat remaja pirang itu menoleh, Naruto tersenyum tipis lalu menyimpan rotinya dan mengacak rambut pirang Naruko. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruko membuat perempuan itu kembali memerah.

"Aku akan mengantarmu." Kata Naruto, lagi pula ia pergi sekolah tidak lebih dari membuang waktu santainya.

"Mou... jangan mengacak rambutku!" Kata Naruko dan melepaskan tangan Kakaknya dari atas kepala.

T000

Pagi ini suasana sekolah terlihat sedikit ramai dari biasanya, mungkin karena semua siswa kelas tiga sudah tidak ada kegiatan belajar lagi. Mengakibatkan hampir seluruh siswa tingkat akhir itu tidak lebih untuk bersenang-senang.

Dari awal menginjakkan kakinya di sekolah tujuan utama Naruto adalah berjalan menuju ruangan Uks, dia mengetuk pintu dulu beberapa kali sebelum masuk ruangan.

"Tsunade-sensei." kata Naruto, namun tidak ada respon sama sekali.

Tidak menunggu jawaban dari dalam, Naruto langsung memutar knop pintu lalu masuk kedalam.

"Tsunade-sensei?" Mata Naruto melihat setiap sudut ruangan itu, namun matanya tidak menemukan orang yang ia cari.

Dia berjalan mendekati ranjang, lalu menyibak tirai yang menjadi penghalang diruangan itu. Matanya langsung disuguhi seorang perempuan berpakaian dokter yang tertidur dengan posisi terlentang kesamping, rok yang pendek yang dipakainya memperlihatkan paha putih dan mulus.

"Aku tau kau tidak tidur."

Ada sedikit kesunyian untuk beberapa detik saat Naruto tidak melakukan apapun.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian Tsunade bangun dan sedikit merapikan pakaiannya.

Lalu ia berdiri menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Yaampun... kau tidak menyenangkan sekali." kata Tsunade menatap Naruto bosan lalu berjalan pelan melewati remaja pirang itu untuk duduk di kursi dekat meja kerjanya, menyilangkan kakinya yang masih terlihat mulus. Lalu berputar untuk menghadap Naruto.

"Aku datang kesini untuk menanyakan obat itu." Mengikuti apa yang Tsunade lakukan Naruto juga ikut duduk menghadap perempuan itu. Dari kursi yang tidak jauh darinya, sekarang mereka berhadapan.

"Ah, iya. bagaimana dengan obat itu?" tanya Tsunade, dengan tangan kanannya terus memainkan bolpoint. Walau terlihat tidak tertarik tapi dia menunggu jawaban yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

"Cukup mengesankan, aku ingin memintanya lagi."

Ekspresi Tsunade terlihat tidak menunjukan reaksi apa'pun, ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

Bersandar di pintu, mengunci pintu dan menghadap ke arah Naruto yang duduk di kursi. "Kau mau mau membayarku berapa?"

"Dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya."

Tsunade terdiam.

Perempuan itu terlihat menimang kalimat yang dikeluarkan Naruto, Ada jeda sebelum Tsunade menjawab. "Baiklah."

Dengan langkah kecil Tsunade mendekati tempat Naruto duduk, lalu berjongkok dibawah remaja pirang itu.

 _Srrrret_

Suara resleting Naruto terdengar saat Tsunade mengeluarkan penis besar itu, dan menggenggamnya pelan, mata perempuan itu menatap wajah Naruto untuk beberapa detik. Dengan gerakan pelan ia menjilati penis Naruto memasukan benda yang terasa hangat itu kedalam mulutnya.

Sensasi basah dan nikmat dari rongga mulut Taunade bagaikan kejutan listrik yang menyalur kedalam tubuh Naruto. Memberikan rangsangan yang sangat menaikkan hormonnya.

Tsunade memejamkan matanya terlihat menikmati yang ia lakukan. "Emmmph~!"

Suara perempuan itu terdengar meredu di telinga Naruto.

"Aaakhnn~! Ini nikmat sekali." Naruto memejamkan matanya, terus menikmati hisapan yang dilakukan Tsunade.

Walaupun ini bukan kali pertama mereka melakukan hal seperti ini, tapi blowjob yang dilakukan oleh Tsunade cukup mengesankan.

Tangan putih dan halus Tsunade terus memainkan penis di depannya sementara mulutnya terus menghisap benda besar itu dengan penuh perasaan.

Memegang batang Naruto dengan penuh kelembutan, lalu ia mengeluarkan dari mulutnya dan mengocok penis Naruto.

Tsunade mendongkak ke atas, menatap wajah Naruto yang sedang kenikmatan.

"Kau menyukainya Naruto?" Tanya Tsunade dengan seringaian tipis.

"Aaakh~ kau yang terbaik sensei..."

Setelah cukup lama Tsunade melakukan blowjobnya Naruto merasakan ia akan mulai klimaks.

Dengan sedikit kasar Naruto memegang kepala Tsunade dan memaksa memasukannya lagi kedalam mulut perempuan itu.

"Hummei."

Tsunade sedikit kewalahan ketika Naruto memaksakan memasukan penisnya.

 _Crroot Crooot Croot_

 _"Uhhukk"_

Tsunade hampir terbatuk akibat semburan tiba-tiba itu.

Naruto memang sengaja mengeluarkannya didalam mulut perempuan di bawahnya.

Sensasi hangat mulai dirasakan Tsunade ketika seluruh sperma Naruto keluar dari mulutnya.

Dengan hati-hati Tsunade mengeluarkan kembali caira sperma itu kedalam botol kecil, lalu menghadiahi Naruto lototan tajam.

"Maaf..." kata Naruto tersenyum dengan ekspresi tanpa dosa.

Tsunade menggoyangkan botol kecil di tangannya.

"Keluar cukup banyak..." kata Tsunade , lalu matanya beralih pada Naruto. "Kau memang berniat untuk membuat obat itu."

Namun tidak ada jawaban apapun dari Naruto, remaja itu terlihat mengatur napasnya.

"Sepertinya hormonku naik lagi..." kata Naruto diikuti penisnya yang kembali naik. "Bisakah kau membriku service, sensei?"

"Aku tidak mau." balas Tsunade dengan lototan tajam. Walau mereka sudah sering melakukan hal ini belum pernah melakukan lebih dari hal seperti itu.

"Ayolah, sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin melakukannya danganmu."

"Jangan pernah mengharapkannya, karena aku tidak akan melakukannya bocah!" kata Tsunade lalu bangkit berdiri dan merapikan kembali pakaiannya.

Namun kalimat Naruto yang kedua membuat Tsunade terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aku akan membayarmu empat kali harga obat itu."

Sukses merubah ekspresi Tsunade, perempuan itu berbalik dan melipat kedua tanganya. Menatap Naruto penuh selidik. "Bagaimana kau akan membayarku dengan uang sebanyak itu."

Memang bukan harga yang kecil untuk obat yang di bandrol oleh perempuan itu, tapi itu bukan masalah untuk Naruto.

Tangan kanan Naruto mengambil seauatu dari saku celananya. "Uang tidak masalah untuku."

Satu lipatan yang sedikit tebal.

Ada sedikit jeda sebelum Tsunade mengatakannya dengan tiba-tiba. "Enam kali lipat dari harga obat itu."

"Tidak masalah selama kau bersedia melakukannya denganku untuk satu minggu kedepan." balas Naruto terlihat tidak keberatan samasekali.

"Dasar... empat kali untuk hari ini." kata Tsunade lalu berjalan mendekati Naruto. "Posisi apa yanng kau inginkan?"

Entah kenapa kalimat Taunade barusan membuat Naruto kembali bersemangat.

"Doggy."

Tanpa banyak bicara Tsunade berjalan ke arah meja kerjanya lalu melepas jas putih dan menungging membelakangi Naruto. Dengan meja sebagai penumpunya.

Ada sekilas terlintas di kepala Naruto untuk melakukannya diranjang, namun pemikirannya sedikit berubah. Mungkin di ronde kedua ia akan menyeret Tsunade ke ranjang.

Tangan kanan Naruto Mengangkat keatas celana Tsunade, memperlihatkan bokongnya yang masih menggunakan celana dalam warna putih.

Naruto mnggeser sedikit kesamping celana dalam Tsunade, memperlihatkan vagina mulus terawat. ia memasukan jarinya lalu mengeluarkannya lagi. Sedangkan Tsunade menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya ketika sesuatu yang cepat masuk dan keluar lagi dari bagian Vaginannya.

Sebelum memasukan penisnya, Naruto memegang bokong yang terlihat sexy itu lalu meremasnya beberapa kali.

Setelah siap.

Tangan kanannya memegang pantat perempuan di depannya sementara tangan kanannya menuntun penisnya untuk mulai menyodok Tsunade dari belakang.

 _Sleppph_

Dengan sekali hentakan, penis Naruto masuk sepenuhnya. Sesuatu yang sedikit basah dan hangat memberikan sensasi yang nikmat kedalam tubuhnya, himpitan vagina Tsunade membuat Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Cukup sempit kata Naruto dalam hati.

Untuk beberapa detik Naruto terdiam, kemudian mulai memaju mundurkan pinggangnya pelan.

"Aaakh~!"

Desahan pertama Tsunade keluar, membuat tubuh Naruto merenggang. Kedua tangannya ia pindahkan untuk memegang pinggang Tsunade, mempercepat genjotan yang dilakukannya dari belakang.

 _Plook Plook Plook_

"Aaakh~ Bercinta dengan Milf memang memiliki sensasi tersendiri."

Tsunade sedikit menengok ke belakang, melirik remaja yang sedang menyetubuhinya dari belakang.

"Aaakh~J-jangan-banyak bicara- Aaaakhn~ Kit-a Selesaikan-Aaaakhn~ ini dengan cepat!"

'S-sangat besar... bahkan ujung penisnya menyentuh ujung rahimku.' Kata Taunade dalam hati.

Naruto menarik rambut pirang Tsunade sangat kasar, dan menggenjot nya dengan cepat.

 _Plook Plook Ploook_

"Aaaakhn~! N-naruto--Aaakhn~! Jangan main kasar." kata Tsunade disela desahannya.

"Diamlah, aku membayarmu untuk seluruh tubuhmu. Sensei." Naruto mulai memeluk tubuh Taunade mulai merayapkan tangannya ke dalam baju perempuan itu. Mencoba menyentuh payudaranya.

"Tsunade-sensei payudaramu sangat besar sekali."

Kedua tangan Naruto meremas payudara yang masih di bungkus bra itu dengan keras.

Tanpa menghentikan genjotannya Naruto meremas payudara itu dari belakang, sesekali Naruto menjilat telinga Tsunade.

"I-ini nikmat sekali--Aaakhnn~" kata Naruto tepat di telinga perempuan yang sedang di setubuhinya.

"Aaakhnn~!N-naruto!" Tanpa sadar Tsunade mulai menyebut nama pria di belakangnya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai tipis. "Padahal kau baru kehilangan suamimu satu bulan yang lalu sensei, dan sekarang kau sudah membiarkan seorang lelaki memasukan penisnya di vagina milikmu."

"B-bodoh--Aaakhnn~! Bukannya kau yang menginginkannya." Balas Tsunade cepat.

"Vaginamu lumayan sempit, Tsunade-sensei." Kata Naruto disela genjotannya dengan mata terpejam. "Aku sangat menikmatinya."

"Aaakhnn~! A-ku--khnnnn~!Keluar!" Kata Taunade dengan mata terpejam, walau ia tidak menyukainya. Akan tetapi tubuhnya sangat menikmatinya.

"Sepertinya kita sama." Kata Naruto membuat mata Tsunade melebar, ketika merasakan penis Naruto mulai membesar di dalam vaginanya.

 _Plook Plook Ploook_

Naruto mempercepat genjotan pada Vagina Tsunade.

"J-Aaakh~!Jangan-"

Ucapan Tsunade terpotong oleh cairan hangat yang terasa masuk di vaginanya.

 _Crroooot Crooot Croot_

Perempuan berambut pirang itu melihat Naruto lewat bahunya.

"K-Kau mengeluarkannya di dalam?" Kata Tsunade dengan tatapan tidak percaya, satu pikiran yang langsung terlintas adalah 'bagaimana jika ia hamil?'

"Hei aku menyewa tubuhmu," kata Naruto tanpa dosa.

"Tapi-" ucapan Tsunade kembali terpotong saat Naruto mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya ke ranjang.

"Hei kita sudah selesai!" Kata Tsunade, namun tidak di dengar Naruto.

Remaja itu membawa Tsunade ke arah ranjang yang ada di ruangan itu, lalu melepaskan sepatu keduanya.

Membaringkan tubuh perempuan itu sedikit kasar dan membalikkannya agar Tubuh Tsunade terlentang, ia akan melakukan posisi seperti apa yang tadi dilakukannya dengan Kushina.

"H-Hei kita sudah selesai!" Kata Tsunade sedikit mulai memberontak, membuat Naruto melepaskan dasinya.

Ia mengikat kedua tangan Tsunade menggunakan dasinya, lalu tanpa Tsunade sadari. Naruto menyimpan kamera di meja dekat ranjang yang mereka tempati.

"Naruto kau-" ucapan Tsunade terpotong saat Naruto menindih dan menyumbal bibirnya dengan ciuman yang panas.

Menelusuri setiap sudut rongga perempuan pirang di bawahnya dan mencoba mengait lidah Tsunade sebelum menghisapnya kuat.

"Emmpphh~"

Setelah puas menikmati bibir Tsunade remaja itu mulai merubah posisinya, Naruto duduk di ujung ranjang.

Mengangkat lebar kedua kaki Tsunade sampai membentuk V, tangan Naruto memegang penisnya yang siap ia masukan lagi.

 _Sleph_

"Aaakh~... ini sangat nikmat." Kata Naruto sedikit lebih menikmati dari sebelumnya.

Naruto tidak langsung menggenjot perempuan di bawahnya, matanya tertuju pada dua payudara besar milik Tsunade.

Tangannya membuka kemeja bagian atas yang di pakai Tsunade, dan menarik bra.

Memperlihatkan dua buah payudara putih yang terlihat sangat lembut dan menggoda.

"Payudaramu memang paling besar di antara guru yang lain," kata Naruto.

"Naruto, ini sudah termasuk pemerkosaan," kata Tsunade pelan.

"Tenang saja, kau akan menikmatinya sensei."

Naruto meremas kedua payudara itu menggunakan tangannya, setelah cukup puas ia kembali menindih Tsunade.

"Aaakh~"

Tsunade kembali mendesah saat sesuatu yang basah menyentuh puting payudaranya.

Mengulum dan menjilati payudara besar sesekali menggigitnya pelan.

Dengan tempo sedikit cepat Naruto mulai menggenjot Tsunade, dan sepertinya perlawanan perempuan berambut pirang dibawahnya sedikit melemah.

"Aaakhnn~ Naruto.."

Suara desahan Tsunade mulai keluar lagi, membuat Naruto sedikit mempercepat dari sebelumnya.

 _Plook Plook Plook_

"Aaakh~Naruto!"

"Jangan terlalu berisik sensei." Kata Naruto pelan tanpa menghentikan gerakannya.

"N-Naruto-Aaakhn~ jangan mengeluarkannya di dalam lagi."

Crroooot Crooot Croot

Naruto mengeluarkannya lagi didalam lalu mencabutnya dan berdiri, memeberikan penisnya tepat di wajah Tsunade.

Dan tanpa disuruh pun perempuan pirang itu langsung menjilatinya.

Naruto melepas ikatan di kedua tangan Tsunade ketika perempuan itu sedang mengulum penisnya.

Naruto melirik jam yang menempel di tembok. Masih menunjukkan 7:30, ia masih mempunyai waktu cukup banyak. Mungkin akan melakukannya lagi sampai waktu istirahat, atau juga sampai pulang.

Matanya beralih ke arah perempuan yang terlihat kelelahan.

Tsunade berbaring di ranjang Uks dengan keadaan sangat berantakan.

000

Akibat dari kegiatan sebelum waktu istirahat tadi sepertinya Naruto terlambat pergi ke kantin, terlihat banyaknya tempat duduk yang sudah terisi.

"Sepertinya ini hari yang sial untuku," gumam Naruto, ia berniat berjalan keluar kantin.

Namun langkahnya berubah ketika melihat satu kursi yang masih kosong.

"Siapa suruh kau duduk di tempatku?" nada suara yang tedengar tidak bersahabat langsung masuk pada telinga Naruto.

"Aku tidak mungkin makan sambil berdiri, sensei." kata Naruto, tidak terpengaruh oleh suara Anko.

"Itu bukan urusanku." balas Anko tidak peduli.

Tapi sepertinya Naruto tidak mempedulikannya, saat sumpit tipisnya yang berisi ramen langsung masuk kedalam mulutnya. Diikuti suara seruputan Mie yang khas. "Aaah... Tidak ada yang lebih nikmat dari segelas cup ramen panas."

"Naruto..." gumam Anko terdengar sedikit ragu. "Emmm... bisakah kau membantuku?"

"Membantu apa?" tanya balik Naruto, tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari ramennya.

"Aku sedang serius bisakah kau berhenti makan dulu?"

Walau sedikit berat Naruto menyimpan sumpit dan ramennya, lalu menatap perempuan di sebrangnya.

"Jadi?"

"Temanku mengadakan pesta... dan setiap orang harus datang bersama pasabgannya."

"Dan... kau tahu-"

"Sejak kapan kamu punya teman, sensei?" potong Naruto, walaupun Anko guru yang populer, tapi itu cuma dari kalangan lelaki. Sedangkan dengan guru lainnya dia sedikit dijauhi. Mungkin karena sipatnya yang selalu kurang bersahabat pada seseorang.

"Hei walaupun aku terlihat individualis, aku type orang yang sosialis." Ekspresi Anko terlihat marah walau kemarahannya terlihat tidak meyakinkan.

"Aku tidak mau." balas Naruto yang terdengar malas.

"Ayolah aku sedang butuh bantuanmu."

Mungkin untuk kebanyakan orang, Anko adalah sosok yang anti-sosial, namun jika mengenal perempuan itu lebih dekat, itu akan ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

Alasan perempuan ini meminta bantuan padanya mungkin karena cuma dengannya Anko paling akrab.

Berbeda dengan orang lain, selama itu perempuan Naruto tidak akan membatasinya.

Tangan Naruto mengambil lagi sumpitnya, lalu memutar-mutarnya pelan. "Kapan pestanya?"

"Tiga hari lagi." balas Anko. Lalu matanya menatap ke arah belakang Naruto. "Aku menunggumu jam delapan pagi." tambahnya

Mata Naruto langsung menatap lawan bicaranya. "Aku belum setuju."

"Aku akan menunggumu."

Ketika Naruto hendak menyela satu teriakan berhasil menghentikannya.

"Naruto!"

Naruto kembali menurunkan sumpitnya, saat suara seorang perempuan kembali terdengar dibelakangnya.

"Ah... Anko-sensei. Aku ada perlu dengannya." Kata perempuan berambut merah di sampingnya.

"Ayo ikut aku sebentar."

Tidak menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Sara membawa lelaki itu menjauh dari kantin.

"Aku belum menghabiskan ramenku." Sela Naruto, namun meski begitu sepertinya ia langsung di seret begitu saja.

Mereka berjalan cukup jauh, memasuki kawasan bangunan sekolah yang sudah tidak terpakai.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak mengerti apa yang akan di lakukan perempuan merah di depannya, tapi dia tidak banyak bertanya.

Masuk ke ruangan olahraga lalu mengedap seperti pencuri.

Naruto ikut berhenti saat Sara berhenti, lalu berbalik dan menatapnya. "Stttt... jangan berisik." kata Sara pelan.

"Di lubang ini kau akan tau sifat dari pacarmu." Tambah perempuan merah itu.

Meskipun ekspresi datar Naruto tidak menunjukan emosi yang berlebihan, dia cukup atau bisa dibilang sangat kesal. Melihat pacarnya di gabang beberapa Peria.

"Aaakh... apa kau menikmatinya Sasuke-kun?" Tanya Sakura, satu peria di belakangnya terus menggenjotnya.

"Aku akan menikmati hal seperti ini kalau kau memohon di depan kamera." Kata Sasuke dengan satu kamera di tangan kanannya yang di arahkan pada wajah Sakura.

"Kau tahu..." kata Sara, ia menoleh menatap wajah Naruto yang tidak bereaksi apapun. "Mereka sering melakukannya."

Satu alis Naruto terangkat, dan menatap balik perempuan di sampingnya. "Bagaimana kau tau kalau mereka sering melakukannya?"

"Aku sering mengikuti mereka.. Awww."

Satu kepalan tangan menghantam keras kepala Sara, cukup untuk membuat perempuan itu memegang kepalanya menggunakan kedua tangan.

"Dasar perempuan bodoh." kata Naruto pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sara. "Kau bisa bahaya kalau ketahuan mereka."

"Seharusnya kau marah." balas Sara dengan ekspresi cemberut, tadinya dia berharap ada sesuatu yang besar terjadi. Tapi dugaannya salah.

"Aku marah tapi bukan karena mereka." Naruto menatap lurus perempuan itu "Bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu."

"Kau kawatir padaku?" Tanya Sara asal.

"Tentu saja." Walau bagaimanpun, Sara adalah sepupunya mungkin itu yang ada di kepala Naruto.

"Ayo... sebaiknya kita keluar." Kata Naruto balik menyeret Sara.

Namun tidak ada jawaban apa pun dari perempuan sebelahnya.

Akibat ketidak fokussan Sara, dengan tidak sengaja ia menyenggol besi di sebelahnya.

 _Trankk Trank_

Suara besi yang terjatuh itu membuat empat orang diruangan sebelah seperti mendapat kejutan.

"S-siapa disana!"

"Lari!" Kata Naruto ketika mendengar teriakan yang sangat cukup kencang.

"Ayo cepat."

0000

"Hihi... tadi itu hampir saja." Entah kenapa walaupun menegangkan itu terasa sangat menyenangkan untuk Sara.

Namun sepertinya itu berbanding terbalik dengan Naruto.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang bodoh." Kata Naruto sedikit datar. Sukses merubah ekspresi perempuan itu.

"Hei aku melakukannya untukmu." Kata Sara sedikit tersinggung dengan apa yang Naruto katakan.

"Itu tidak perlu."

"Setidaknya hargai usahaku," balas cepat Sara.

"Usaha?" Tanya Naruto dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Aku melakukannya untukmu."

Walau kalimat Sara sangat pelan, tapi itu masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto.

Membuatnya menarik napas, Naruto cukup tau kepedulian perempuan itu padanya.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan mu," balas Naruto dalam. Membuat perempuan itu terdiam, ada keheningan yang melanda keduanya.

"Kau mau Kemana?" Tanya Sara ketika Naruto berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

"Pulang."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba pulang," gumam Sara sedikit cemberut.

"Aku ikut!"

0000

"Sebaiknya kau masuk dulu." Mata Sara melihat Naruto yang tidak jauh sepertinya, basah dan terlihat kedinginan.

Karena buss yang ditumpangi mereka berhenti cukup jauh dari rumah Sara, membuat keduanya menerobos hujan lebat yang terlihat akan lama.

"...baiklah," balas Naruto setelah ada keheningan beberapa saat. Pria itu mengikuti Sara dari belakang saat perempuan itu masuk kedalam.

"Ah, Naruto-kun? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Naruto langsung menoleh saat suara yang tak asing masuk kedalam telingannya, perempuan berambut merah yang akhir-akhir ini sering datang kerumahnya. "Sangat baik, baa-san."

"Bagaimana dengan Kushina?" Tanya lagi Mito.

"Kaa-san juga baik."

"Ini, keringkan badanmu."

Naruto menerima handuk yang diserahkan Sara, setelah berjalan ke arah kamar mandi.

Mata Sara sedikit melirik ponsel Naruto yang tergeletak di atas meja, dengan sedikit ragu ia mengambilnya.

Tidak ada keamanan apa pun ketika Sara membuka ponsel itu, namun hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika membuka ponsel itu...

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

 _Braak_

Suara Naruto benar-benar membuat perempuan itu kaget sampai ponsel di tangan Sara jatuh.

Naruto mengambil ponselnya yang tercecer di lantai, dan menyusunnya kembali.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi sunyi ketika Naruto menyusun kembali ponselnya.

"Jika kau berpikir aku marah karena hal tadi kau salah." Kata Naruto datar, namun tidak dingin.

"Bukan soal itu..." sela Sara tiba-tiba. Matanya langsung tertuju pada pria pirang di depannya. "Naruto, perempuan berambut hitam itu..."

"Dia pacarku."

"Bukannya Sakura pacarmu?" Tanya Sara sedikit bingung. "Jangan bilang kalau kalian memang sudah putus.. atau kau seorang-"

"Jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh," Potong Naruto cepat. Lalu mengambil tasnya. "Aku mau piulang."

TBC

0000

Beberapa kalimat hilang dan ruasak

Req di tampung.


	3. Chapter3

" _Ingat_ , _pulang_ _sekolah_ _harus_ _kerumah_ _Tou_ - _san_."

"Iya,iya, aku mengerti."

" _Aku_ _menunggumu_ _Namikaze_."

 _Tuut tuut tutt_

Suara sambungan telpon terputus terdengar dari ponsel Naruto setelah pria itu selesai menelpon.

Naruto menatap langit dengan wajah masam, hujan sudah terlihat turun beberapa menit yang lalu. Ibunya memang menyuruhnya membawa payung, tapi bukan itu alasan dia tetap diam dikoridor sekolah sekarang.

 _Ah, kenapa aku jadi ingat Sara?_ Pikir Naruto saat dia tidak melihat perempuan merah itu masuk sekolah hari ini. Apa dia sakit?

"Kenapa tidak langsung pulang?"

Suara seseorang dari arah belakang langsung membuyarkan lamunannya, membuat Naruto menoleh ke belakang lewat bahunya. "Kau bawa panyung?"

"Aku mau ikut denganmu." Ekspresi senyum Ino membuat Naruto kembali melihat kedepan dengan ekspresi kusutnya, _yang benar saja_. Naruto kembali menatap kedepan lalu menyerahkan payung di tangannya saat perempuan pirang itu sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Kau saja yang pakai, aku akan menunggu hujan reda."

Ino terlihat tidak suka saat mendengar kalimat yang terdengar datar dan kesal dari pria disampingnya. "Memangnya kenapa, kau tidak suka kalau aku ikut?"

"Aku tidak suka basah." Balas Naruto singkat, "Lagi pula payung yang ditanganku ukurannya hanya cukup untuk satu orang."

Ino terdiam untuk beberapa alasan, lalu ia menatap halaman sekolah yang sudah diguyur hujan. Dan disekolah terlihat hanya tinggal mereka berdua, perempuan itu melirik Naruto lewat ujung matanya, _jadi_ _dari tadi dia belum pulang hanya_ _menungguku_? Tanya Ino dalam hati. "Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu hujannya reda."

Setelah mendengar balasan dari Ino, Naruto menarik kembali tangannya yang dipakai untuk memberikan payung tadi. "Hujannya akan lama."

"Aku tahu," balas Ino cepat.

Perempuan itu mengeratkan kedua tangannya, saat tubuhnya merasakan perubahan suhu. "Udaranya juga semakin dingin."

Ino melirik Naruto kesamping. "Hei Naruto, bagaimana kalau kita menunggu hujan berhenti diruangan yang sedikit hangat… ruangan UKS misalnya."

0000

Suara reketan ranjang menghiasi ruangan UKS saat ini, Ino terus menjilat sesuatu yang dipegangnya. Sesekali perempuan itu mengocoknya sebelum memasukannya kedalam mulut dan menghisapnya.

"K-kau memang perempuan yang bisa di andalkan Ino." Ereg Naruto sedikit memejamkan matanya, menikmati hisapan yang diberikan oleh perempuan dibawahnya.

Naruto tidak pernah menyangka kalau alasan Ino mengajaknya ke UKS hanya sekedar untuk apa yang disebut perempuan itu bersenang-senang.

Posisinya sekarang Naruto duduk di pinggir ranjang sementara Ino dibawahnya terus menjilati penisnya.

Sensasi nikmat dan basah dari mulut Ino membuat Naruto benar-benar nikmat, apalagi hisapan yang dilakukan Ino membuat Naruto hampir klimaks.

Pira itu sudah merasakan sensasi penisnya yang mulai berkedut nikmat. "A-aku keluar!"

 _Croot Crot Croot_

Cairan sperma Naruto keluar cukup banyak, tapi tidak membuat Ino tersedak. _Glek_. Dengan sekali tegukan Ino meminumsemuanya. "Rasanya masih sama."

Dari bawah Ino menyeringai saat melihat Naruto dengan nafas yang tidak teratur, "Sekarang kemana wajah datarmu yang tadi?" tanya Ino sedikit mengejek.

Tangan perempuan itu kembali sedikit mengocok penis besar didepannya, membuat Naruto menatap kebawah.

"Mau melanjutkannya?" tanya Ino.

"Aku ingin merekamnya." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Eh, tapi…" Ino memasang ekspresi bingung dan terlihat berat.

"Saat SMP kita belum pernah melakukannya kan?" tanya Naruto dengan tangan sedikit mengelus rambut perempuan dibawahnya. Berharap Ino akan mau melakukannya, memang ini bukan kali pertama mereka berhubungan sex.

Dulu saat masih tetangga, mereka sering melakukannya hampir setiap hari. Dikamar Ino, disekolah, bahkan Naruto tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapakali mereka melakukan hal seperti ini.

Tapi paska perceraian kedua orang tuanya, memaksa Naruto harus pindah rumah untuk tinggal dengan Kushina. Tentu meninggalkan perempuan pirang dibawahnya juga, padahal menurutnya ia juga sedikit sayang harus melepas perempuan secantik Ino.

"Baiklah…" kata Ino mantap, lalu berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto. "Tapi itu tidak geratis loh~"

"Apa yang kamu mau?" tanya Naruto terlihat bingung, karena ini pertama kalinya perempuan itu meminta sesuatu darinya.

"Saat libur nanti, kita kencan."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Naruto dengan satu alis naik ke atas. "Tapi bukannya kamu sudah punya pacar?"

Mata Ino menatap kearah lain, perempuan itu terlihat berpikir sebelum kembali menatap Naruto. "Aku tidak terlalu peduli."

0000

Ino duduk di pangkuan Naruto, mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada leher pria didepannya, sementara kedua tangan Naruto itu memeluk tubuh ramping Ino dengan erat.

Sebisa mungkin membuat jarak keduanya memudahkan Naruto untuk mencium dan melumat bibir Ino.

"Hmmmph~"

Eregan Ino terdengar meredu ditelinga Naruto, pria Itu memperdalam ciumannya dengan memasukan lidahnya lebih dalam di mulut Ino. Sesekali menghisap lidah perempuan di depannya saat lidah Ino mencoba mengatikannya.

Ciuman itu berhenti ketika keduanya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, Naruto merubah posisinya dengan membaringkan tubuh Ino di ranjang, menindihnya. Mencium kembali bibir Ino dengan menelusuri setiap rongga basah dari mulut perempuan dibawahnya.

Menyatukan saliva yang sudah terlihat sangat berceceran sampai mengotori seragam keduanya, sensasi yang manis dari mulut Ino membuat Naruto tidak bisa berhenti mencium perempuan dibawahnya.

"Aaah… Ino."

Setelah Naruto melepas ciumannya ia kembali melanjutkan menelusuri leher perempuan itu, menjilat dan memberikan beberapa _kissmark_. Kedua tangannya meremas payudara Ino yang masih dibungkus bra dan seragam.

Naruto membuka lebar kedua kaki Ino, lalu menyibak celana seragam Ino keatas. "Seperti biasanya kamu tidak pernah menggunakan celana dibalik seragamu Ino."

Entah kenapa kalimat dari Naruto membuat wajah Ino sedikit memerah, perempuan itu juga mulai merasakan gesekan dari benda besar dan hangat dari bibir vaginanya.

Tangan Naruto memegang penisnya semetara satu tangannya melebarkan kaki Ino.

 _Sleph_

"Aaaakhn~"

Ino mendesah kencang saat penis Naruto masuk sangat dalam divaginanya, apa lagi penis besar Naruto terasa menubrak-abrik vaginanya ketika lelaki diatasnya langsung menggenjotnya keras. Namun itu memberikan kenikmatan yang selalu ia inginkan ketika melakukan sex.

"Aaakhn~ Na-naruto…"

Desahan Ino entah kenapa membuat tubuhnya terasa lebih nikmat, membuat Naruto mempercepat genjotan perempuan di bawahnya.

"K-kamu Aaakh~ lang-sung bermain kasar Aaakh~"

 _Plook Plook Plook_

Suara benturan keduanya terdengar memenuhi ruangan UKS yang mereka tempati, apa lagi tidak adanya orang lain diruangan itu membuat keduanya lebih leluasa.

"I-ino, vaginamu sangat nikmat."

Mendengar kalimat Naruto barusan, wajah Ino terlihat memerah. Perempuan itu menatap Naruto yang menggenjot dari atasnya. "A-apa Aaakhn~ kamu."

"Baagaimana Ino?" tanya Naruto menatap Ino yang terlihat menikmatinya dengan memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangan perempuan itu meremas seprai dibawahnya saat Naruto mempercepat genjotannya, untuk memudahkan gerakannya Naruto meyimpan kedua kaki Ino di pinggangnya.

"Sangat-Aaakh~menyukainya." Kata Ino, penisnya s-sangat besar pikir Ino. Berberda dengat terakhir mereka melakukan seks.

Perempuan itu memejamkan matanya, terus menikmati penis Naruto yang mengaduk didalam. "A-aku mau keluar."

Ino merasakan tubuhnya menegang, saat tubuhnya benar-benar menikmatinya.

 _Croot Croot_

Sebenarnya Naruto sedikit kecewa saat Ino klimaks begitu cepat, namun pria itu berinisiatif untuk merubah posisi Ino dari berbaringnya.

"Ino…" kata Naruto mencoba mengangkat tubuh perempuan itu agar menungging dan membelakanginya. "DoggyStyle."

"B-baiklah." Menuruti apa yang Naruto mau, Ino berdiri lalu membelakangi pria itu.

"Aaaakhn~" desahan Ino kembali keluar ketika Naruto tidak memberinya jeda untuk istirahat. Pria itu kembali menggenjotnya dari belakang.

"Vaginamu masih sempit," kata Naruto , tubuhnya terus menggenjot Ino dari belakang. Menikmati sensasi basah dari vagina gadis Yamanaka itu yang terasa nikmat dengan menghimpit kuat penisnya. "Rasanya aku ingi me-melakukan ini setiap saat denganmu."

Dengan keadaan Ino di genjot dari belakang, perempuan pirang itu menoleh kearah belakang lewat bahunya saat mendengar kalimat dari Naruto. "Aaakh~Bukannya-k-kamu-bisa-Aaakh~melakukannya setiap hari denganku?"

Entah kenapa kalimat yang dikeluarkan Naruto sebelumnya membuat Ino sedikit berdebar, _N-naruto masih menginginkan'ku?_ Tanya Ino dalam hati dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?"

"J-jangan-Aaakhn~membicarakannya," kata Ino entah kenapa meski Naruto terus memasukan penisnya cepat, kalimat sebelumnya membuat suasana hati Ino sedikit down.

"Dasar perempuan tukang selingkuh."

"A-aku ingin keluar…"

Ekspresi Ino berubah panik saat Naruto mempercepat gerakan pinggangnya, terlihat tidak akan mengeluarkan penisnya langsung.

 _Croot Croot_

"Kau mengeluarkannya di dalam, Naruto."

Tubuh Ino langsung ambruk saat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat masuk kedalam tubuhnya, napasnya sedikit cepat. Perempuan itu bahkan tidak bereaksi apa'pun saat Naruto memeluknya lagi dari belakang.

Ino merasakan penis itu terus mengeluarkan cairan sperma di dalam tubuhnya.

 _0000_

Naruto menghela napas saat laju kecepatan buss mulai menurun, kepalanya menoleh pada perempuan disampingnya.

"Ino…" Naruto sedikit mengguncang perempuan itu yang tidur dibahunya. "Hei, Ino kita sudah sampai."

Perempuan itu mengerjap-nejapkan matanya lalu menatap keluar jendela, mengetahui buss itu mulai berhenti Ino mulai bicara. "Kita sudah sampai, ya."

"Hmm… Cepat turun."

Keduanya berjalan keluar besamaan.

"Kamu turun disini juga?" tanya Ino sedikit heran, karena yang perempuan itu tahu Naruto tidak pernah pulang kerumah disini lagi sebelumnya.

"Aku ada perlu sebentar dengan Tou-san."

Ino hanya menganguk mengerti, perempuan itu sesekali menguap saat berjalan pulang. Jarak dari rumah Ino kehalte buss membuat keduannya harus sedikit berjalan kaki.

"Kau masih ngantuk?" tanya Naruto tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya. "Mau aku gendong?"

"Romantis sekali." Ejek Ino saat mendengar kalimat Naruto, tapi bukan tawaran Naruto yang membuat perempuan itu mendengus. Tapi karena rumah Ino tinggal berjarak tidak lebih dari 15meter.

"Kau akan menginap?" tanya Ino saat keduanya sudah berdiri didepan rumah bertingkat sederhana, yang menjadi tujuan Naruto.

Kepala Naruto hanya menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya kesini sebentar."

"Kalau mau, kamu bisa menginap di rumahku, lagi pula Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak ada dirumah untuk waktu yang lama." Kata Ino pelan, lalu mendekat kearah Naruto dan berbisik ditelinga kanan pria itu. "Aku akan menuruti semua perintahmu selama ada dirumah."

"Kedengarannya sangat bagus," balas Naruto, dia memang bisa melakukan apa'pun. Menjadikan Ino sebagai ' _kelinci_ _percobaan_ ', namun mengingat Kushina pasti menunggu, pria itu mengurungkan niatnya. "aku akan langsung pulang setelah ini."

"Begitu… kalau begitu aku pulang dulu." Kata Ino sedikit memberi jeda kalimatnya, tak lama setelah itu Ino melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan menjauh dari Naruto, untuk pulang.

Satu tarikan napas dikeluarkan Naruto saat melihat rumah didepannya, sebelum masuk pria itu melihat papan nama yang bertuliskan Namikaze dari pagar tembok rumah itu.

0000

 _Tok tok tok_

"Siapa?"

Suara seorang perempuan dari dalam membalas ketukan pintu Naruto, saat pintu dibuka dia melihat seorang perempuan yang terlihat lebih muda darinya. Rambut yang dipotong pendek, rok pendek di atas lutut dan baju lengan pendek, menurut perkiraan Naruto perempuan itu masih sekolah di bangku SMP. "Aku mencari Namikaze-sama."

Naruto mengatakan kalimat itu dengan nada datar namun dengan sopan berlebihan.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ada ekspresi bingung saat Rin mendengar kalimat dari pria didepannya, namun perempuan itu menankisnya dengan memanggil ayahnya. "Tou-san! Ada yang mencarimu!"

"Siap? Penjual barang? Tou-san tidak membutuhkannya!"

Dahi Naruto sedikit berkedut mendengar jawaban dari ayahnya, _apa dia tidak bisa mellihat dulu sapa yang datang?_ Pikir Naruto.

Saat Rin akan mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto memotongnya cepat. "Aku Naruto."

Rin terdiam untuk beberapa detik, sedikit bingung. Lalu kembali berteriak dengan nada yang sedikit lebih rendah. "Dia bilang dia Naruto!"

0000

Minato tersenyum ramah melihat Naruto yang memasang wajah gelap, apapun alasan anaknya memasang ekspresi seperti itu sepertinya dia mempunyai sedikit kesalahan.

Untuk mencoba meredakan suasana hati anaknya Minato mengumpulkan seluruh keluarganya, untuk sedikit mengenalkannya pada Naruto.

"Perkenalkan keluarga barumu." Minato menunjuk dari perempuan paling kanan. "Rin, dia adikmu, Shizuka…" Minato terlihat berpikir, tapi mengingat Shizuka sudah keluar sekolah lebih dulu- "Mungkin kakakkmu, dan... dia Shizune ibumu."

Namun sepertinya satu dari antara tiga orang itu tidak menyukai Naruto, terbukti dari tatapannya yang terlihat tidak menyukainya. "Jangan pernah berharap! Aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya sebagai keluargaku!"

Setelah mengatakan itu perempuan yang Minato sebut sebagai 'kakak' itu langsung berjalan menjauh.

"Shizuka!" kata Shizune dengan suara tinggi, perempuan itu menghela napas saat Shizuka berlari menaiki tangga untuk kelantai dua. Tatapannya beralih pada Naruto. "Naruto-kun maafkan Sihizuka."

Ekspresi Naruto tidak menunjukan reaksi apa pun, bahkan terkesan tidak terlihat mempermasalahkan'nya. "Tidak apa, terkadang seseorang perlu waktu untuk menerima sesuatu yang tidak diharapkannya."

"Ah, kamu memang orang yang baik." Shizune tersenyum dengan mata tertutup.

"Tentu saja, mirip dengan ayahnya kan?" Minato merangkul pundak Naruto akrab.

"Tentu saja…" kata Shizune dengan ekspresi masih tersenum. "Beda." Perempuan itu tertawa melihat runtuhnya kepercayaan diri Minato.

Naruto melirik kesamping bawah saat seseorang menarik-narik baju seragamnya. "Jadi, boleh aku memanggilmu Naruto-niisan"

Seorang perempuan yang tadi membukakan pintu untuknya. "Tentu, aku tidak keberatan."

Perbincangan mereka ditutup oleh Minato yang membawa remaja pirang itu ke ruangan kerjanya, dan mengatakan alasan sebenarnya dia memanggil Naruto. Minato hanya menginginkan bahwa setelah kelulusan sekolah Naruto nanti, Naruto tidak perlu meneruskannya ke universitas.

Minato mengatakan bahwa setelah Naruto lulus, dia akan mempekerjakannya di perusahaannya. Bukan karena alasan lain, tapi Minato berpikir karena Naruto akan menjadi penerus dari perusahaan itu nanti.

"Jangan mimpi terlalu jauh Tou-san, aku perlu kuliah dulu sebelum bekerja diperusahaan." Tolak Naruto sedikit halus, bukannya berlebihan jika dia langsung bekerja tanpa keahlian apapun. Setidaknya itulah yang Naruto pikirkan sekarang.

"Kau akan langsung bekerja di perusahaan Tou-san, untuk urusan kemampuan Tou-san akan memberikanmu mentor." Kata Minato tidak mau kalah. "Lagipula untuk apa kulian kalau ujung-ujungnya kamu akan memegang perusahaan Tou-san."

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya bingung, disatu sisi dia tidak bisa apa-apa. Tapi melihat ayahnya yang tidak mau kalah itu sedikit menggangunya, "Baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti."

0000

Shizuka memeluk bantal didekatnya erat, lalu merubah posisinya untuk melihat langit-langit kamarnya. Namun suara pintu yang dibuka membuat perempuan berambut hitam itu menoleh, ekspresinya mengeras saat melihat siapa yang masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?!" bentak Shizuka saat melihat pria yang tidak ingin dilihatnya saat ini bersandar di pintu kamarnya. "Keluar!"

"Ini rumah ayahku, berarti rumahku juga."

"Ayah, huh… Kalau begitu aku yang keluar." Dengan sekali gerakan Shizuka berdiri dan berjalan kearah pintu keluar.

"Maafkan aku."

Langkahnya langsung terhenti saat mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan Naruto, perempuan itu menundukan kepalanya. "Apa ini alasanmu meninggalkanku?"

Satu helaan napas keluar dari Naruto, dulu dirinya pernah mempunyai hubungan yang sangat dekat dengan perempuan itu. Namun karena alasan yang sudah jelas, Naruto pikir dia tidak perlu menjelaskannya pada perempuan itu. "Terkadang tidak semua yang kita rencanakan berjalan lancar dalam sebuah kehidupan."

"Bodoh! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi!"

0000

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto menatap layar ponselnya, dia hanya melihat beberapa pesan masuk. Namun pria itu tidak membalasnya, Sakura, Tsunade dan Sara, pesan itu dari ke tiga perempuan itu.

Diruangan tamu dengan televisi yang menyala Kushina memeluk tubuh pria disampingnya, membuat pria itu menoleh kearahnya. "Akhir-akhir ini Naruko terlihat menempel sekali padamu."

Nada suara tidak suka dari Kushina tidak membuat Naruto protes, pria itu hanya menganguk untuk menanggapinya. "Hmmm , aku juga merasa begitu."

"Jangan memanjakannya, Naruto." Gumam Kushina dengan intonasi bicara yang masih sama.

"Memanjakan?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

Kushina menatap lurus mata biru milik Naruto, tatapannya lembutnya berubah tajam. Membuat Naruto merinding. "Kamu terlalu bersika lembut padanya."

Tidak ada jawaban yang dikeluarkan Naruto, sebelum menggaruk pipinya dan kembali melihat acara TV yang di tontonnya. "Itu wajar Kaa-san, dia adiku."

"Itu tidak wajar." Protes Kushina cepat, masih menatap tajam Naruto.

"Nii-sama…"

Kushina memasang wajah masam saat suara Naruko terdengar dari tangga, dengan cepat perempuan berambut merah itu melepaskan pelukannya menghindari agar Naruko tidak melihatnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto saat tiba-tiba Naruko berlari dan memeluknya dari kiri, mengabaikan tatapan Kushina di sebelah kanannya.

"Malam ini aku tidur denganmu lagi ya?" tanya Naruko dengan wajah menatap Naruto penuh harap.

"Apa maksudnya dengan lagi?" gumam Kushina pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

Naruto hanya menanggapi Naruko dengan mengacak rambut pirang adiknya, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya dari dulu. "Kamu sudah besar, kenapa kamu tidak tidur sendiri?"

"Aku takut."

"Kenapa tidak tidur dengan Kaa-san?"

Naruko menatap Ibunya yang entah alasan kenapa membuat tubuhnyanya sedikit merinding. "Aku tidak mau," Naruko menggelengkan kepala cepat, lalu menatap kembali Naruto. "aku hanya mau denganmu."

"Mencurigakan." Kata Kushina menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menyipit.

"Oh, iya… tadi Tou-san menelponku." Ucap Naruto mengubah topik pembicaraan, sukses merubah ekspresi keduanya.

Naruko memperpendek jarak denagn kakaknya, mencoba mendengarkan perbincangan selanjutnya agar lebih jelas.

"Apa yang dia mau?" tanya Kushina cepat dengan suara tidak bersahabat.

"Dia menyuruhku untuk kerumah lama."

"Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu, Naruto." Emosi Kushina terlihat mulai tidak baik, perempuan berambut merah itu bahkan mengatakan kalimatnya dengan suara keras.

Naruto mengambil tangan Kushina sebelum mengecupnya pelan, serambut merah dengan terlihat jelas di wajah Kushina. Perempuan itu tidak pernah berpikir kalau Naruto akan melakukannya didepan adiknya. "Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Satu kalimat yang hanya Kushina mengerti- sementara Naruko- dia hanya menatap Kushina dan Naruto bergantian. Tidak terlalu mengerti dengan pembicaraan kedua orang di depannya, intinya Naruko tahu bahwa kakakknya tidak akan meninggalkan rumah ini.

"Maaf aku tidak meminta izin darimu Kaa-san tapi aku sudah kesana."

Ada ekspresi kecewa terlihat dari wajah Kushina, namun perempuan itu mengalihkannya dengan kembali bertanya. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan."

"Tou-san menyuruhku untuk langsung belajar memegang perusahaan, dia bilang akan memberiku mentor."

"Aku tidak memaafkanmu," gumam Kushina pelan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Kedua orang itu menatap Naruko yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan tidak mengerti, ada jeda sebelum Naruto kembali berbicara. "Naruko, bagaimana kalau Kaa-san menikah lagi?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Kushina sedikit keget, sementara Naruko terdiam dengan tampang berpikir.

"Aku tidak mau punya ayah baru," kata Naruko terlihat tidak suka. Terbukti dari ekspresinya yang berubah cemberut, mengembungkan pipinya.

Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Naruko hanya membuat Naruto tertawa pelan. "Bagaimana jika aku menjadi ayahmu?"

Kali ini ekspresi kaget benar-benar terlihat dari wajah Kushina.

"Apa nantinya aku boleh tidur denganmu?" tanya Naruko polos, walau tahun ini perempuan itu masuk Konoha High School namun sepertinya tidak tahu makna sebenarnya dibalik kalimat Naruto.

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu Nii-sama jadi ayahku saja."

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruko itu sukses membuat Naruto di hadiahi lemparan bantal oleh Kushina.

0000

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, berbeda dengan hari libur seperti biasannya. Pagi ini Naruto terlihat sudah bangun dengan kemeja yang rapi, dia menatap pantulan dirinya dari cermin, merasa pakaiannya sudah rapi Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. Ketika pria itu menuruni tangga kepalanya langsung menoleh pada ibunya yang sedang berkumpul dari ruangan tamu, dan beberapa orang yang selalu datang ke rumahnya.

"Kamu sudah rapi."

Naruto tersenyum tipis saat mendengar kalimat dari Kushina, dia tidak langsung menjawab sebelum mendekat dengan ibunya. "Aku ada janji dengan teman, Kaa-san."

"Pasti kencan ya?"

Pertanyaan dari perempuan berambut merah dibelakang Kushina membuat Naruto tersenyum. "Bukan Baa-san, Ah… aku tidak melihat Sara di sekolah kemarin… apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Dia hanya sedikit demam." Balas Mito pelan.

"Mungkin aku mengunjunginya sore," kata Naruto membuat Mito tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih."

Kepala Naruto kembali menoleh pada Kushina. "Aku berangkat dulu Kaa-san."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

0000

 _Tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok tok_

Suara ketukan pintu apartemen yang tidak berhenti benar-benar menggangu Anko pagi ini, penampilannya terlihat masih berantakan, bahkan rambutnya belum ia ikat sama sekali. Tapi perempuan itu tidak peduli, dia akan langsung menghajar orang itu jika tidak ada keperluan penting yang tidak ada sangkut paut dengannya.

 _Tok tok tok tok tok tok tok_

"Iya, iya tunggu sebentar," Anko menjawab dari ruangan tamu sedikit keras. "Orang bodoh mana yang mengetuk pintu apartemenku sepagi ini…"

 _Clek_

Tatapan Naruto berubah muram saat orang yang di lihatnya tidak seperti apa yang ia harapkan, saat matanya melihat Anko dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Perempuan itu masih dibalut selimut tebal, yang hanya menyisakan kakinya yang putih mulus dari balik selimutnya.

Melihat ekspresi muram Naruto, Anko baru ingat bahwa hari sebelumnya ia meminta bantuan Naruto untuk urusannya.

"Aku pikir kamu sudah siap-siap sensei." Kata Naruto terdengar kesal.

Merasakan bahwa suasana hati Naruto sedikit buruk terlihat dari ekspresinya, dan karena itu adalah kesalahannya. Anko berinisiatif untuk menghilangkan rasa kesal Naruto dengan menatap sayu pria didepannya, ia mengeratkan selimutnya membuat pahanya yang mulus terlihat lebih jelas. Sedikit menggoda muridnya yang satu ini tak apa kan? Pikir Anko.

"Ah, Naruto-kun… ada apa mengunjungiku sepagi ini." Kata Anko dengan suara yang terdengar sexy.

"Ayolah sensei, aku tidak suka menunggu."

Kalimat yang dikeluarkan Naruto membuat Anko dengan gerakan pelan membuka pintu apartemennya, dan menyuruh pria itu masuk. Lalu menutupnya setelah itu.

Naruto masuk mengikuti Anko dari belakang dan tanpa disuruh'pun pria itu langsung duduk disofa ruangan tamu, tidak mengatakan apa'pun.

"Kamu tidak marah karena hanya aku belum memakai bajukan?" tanya Anko dengan segelas susu ditangannya yang dibawa dari arah dapur. Lalu meletakannya didepan Naruto, dan duduk dikursi yang satunya.

"Aku tidak marah… hanya sedikit kesal."

Anko menarik napasnya pelan melihat ekspresi Naruto. "Sebenarnya waktu acara dimulainya jam empat sore."

Perempuan itu sedikit menyesal mengatakan hal itu setelah melihat ekspresi Naruto menggelap.

Naruto merosotkan tubuhnya. "Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan jam delapan pagi kemarin."

Suaranya terdengar seperti keluhan, kalau tahu seperti ini Naruto lebih baik menghabiskan waktunya dirumah. "Kalau tahu seperti ini lebih baik aku pergi kencan dulu."

"Aku menyuruhmu ke tempatku untuk membantuku, bukan untuk mengeluh." Kata Anko pelan, untuk menahan Naruto agar tidak pergi, tiba-tiba satu rencana yang terlintas di kepala Anko. Tapa berpikir lama, Anko berjalan ke arah Naruto lalu duduk di pangkuan orang yang bersetatus sebagai muridnya.

Tidak menggunakan pakaian.

Hanya selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya.

"Melihat reaksimu sepertinya kau sudah sering melakukan itu'kan?" tanya Anko saat Naruto tidak bereaksi sedikit'pun. Padahal posisi mereka sudah dikatakan tidak wajar untuk ukuran seorang guru dan siswa.

"Melakukan itu apa sensei?"

"Seks… bagaimana kalau kita bermain apa yang selalu orang dewasa lakukan."

Anko mengangkat kedua tangnnya untuk mengikat rambut, namun karena selimut itu tidak di pegang membuatnya merosot kebawah. Memperlihatkan kedua payudaranya yang masih kencang dan terlihat nikmat jika diremas.

Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada segelas susu diatas meja, lalu beralih pada payudara kencang milik Anko. "Sensei, aku lebih tertarik dengan susu yang ini."

Tanpa aba-aba Naruto menyentuh payudara didepannya, lalu meremasnya pelan, sesuatu sensasi yang mampu membuat penisnya langsung menegang. Tidak menunggu lama Naruto memasukan pentil payudara itu ke mulutnya, membasahi dengan lidahnya lalu menghisapnya kuat.

"H-hei siapa yang menyuruhmu menghisapnya." Kata Anko setelah selesai mengikat rambutnya, sepertinya hisapan itu sangat berpengaruh besar untuk perempuan itu.

Anko mengalukan kedua tangannya pada leher pria didepannya, membiarkan Naruto menghisap kuat payudarannya.

" _Aaaakhn_ ~" desah Anko pelan.

Naruto sedikit menggigit putting itu sesekali, membuat tubuh Anko yang ada di pangkuannya sedikit menggeliat.

 _Plup_

Suara lembut itu terdengar setelah Naruto melepaskan putting itu dari mulitnya, matanya menatap Anko yang terlihat mengatur napsnya yang cepat.

Anko tidak menyangka sentuhan yang dilakukan oleh muridnya membuat gairahnya sampai memuncak, perempuan itu menatap Naruto. Tangannya mulai menyentuh pakaian Naruto, membuka kemeja yang dikenakan pria itu.

0000

Naruto duduk di sofa dengan nyaman, pria itu menikmati setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan gurunya di bawah. Keduannya berada diruangan tamu dengan keadaan sudah tanpa pakaian, dengan kegiatan yang membuat suhu tubuh keduannya sedikit panas.

Anko menjilati penis Naruto sebelum memasukannya ke dalam mulut, mengeluarkannya dan memasukannya lagi. Perempuan itu melakukannya berulang ulang, sesekali Anko menghisap penis Naruto.

"Jadi bagaimama?" tanya Anko menatap wajah Naruto yang menutup matanya, Anko terus menjilati penis Naruto dari bawah. Tagan kirinya sesekali menusuk-nusuk vaginanya, melihat ukuran penis Naruto saja membuat Anko sudah berpikiran sangat gila.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini." Tentu saja, Naruto tidak pernah berpikir dia Akan melakukan hal ini dengan gurunya ini, apa lagi langsung di apartemen Anko sediri.

"Tapi kau menyukainya'kan?"

"Manamungkin aku menolaknya, kau sangat menggoda sensei."

Anko tersenyum tipis mendengar kalimat yang dikeluarkan muridnya itu, ia langsung mengulum penis didepannya. Ukurannya yang besar sedikit membuat Anko kewalahan, dia sedikit kesulitan untuk memasukan seluruh penis itu kedalam mulutnya.

"Aaakh~ sensei lebih cepat." Kata Naruto saat Anko menjilati dan mengocok penisnya.

"A-aku keluar!"

Croot Croot Croot

Seluruh cairan itu mengenai wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuh Anko seperti payudaranya, perempuan muda itu menjilat cairan putih di tangannya. "Kamu mau posisi apa Naruto?"

"Berbaring di sofa sensei."

Wajah Anko sedikit memerah saat dengan gerakan palan perempuan itu berdiri dan membaringkan tubuhnnya diatas sofa, sementara Naruto berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Naruto menatap tubuh Anko yang membuat pria itu sangat terangsang, payudara yang kencang dan tubuh ramping Anko membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir lama.

"J-jangan menatapku seperti itu." Dengan wajah memerah Anko memeluk payudarannya, matanya tidak mendatap pemuda didepannya.

Naruto mengangkat kedua kaki Anko saat pria itu sudah berada di sofa, kedua kaki mulus itu ia simpan di pundaknya. Tangan kanannya memegang penis yang siap ia masukan pada vagina perempuan didepannya, "Aku akan melakuakannya sensei."

 _Sleph_

Mata Anko membelak saat sesuatu yang besar masuk kedalam vaginannya, wanita muda itu sedikit melihat Naruto dari balik kelopak matanya. Penis yang sangat besar dan terasa panas dalam tubuhnya itu tiba-tiba membuat gairah Anko sedikit lebih naik, " _Aaakhn_ ~"

Desahan pertama Anko keluar saat Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan tubuhnya, terlihat memperdalam penisya.

"Kau menikmatinya kan sensei?" tanya Naruto tanpa menghentikan genjotannya.

" _Aaakhn_ ~ N-naruto…" Kata Anko, walau Anko menikmatinya. Perempuan itu tidak mungkin menjawab pertannyaan Naruto yang sebenarnnya. " _Aaaakh_ ~ p-penismu sangat besar."

Anko mengatakan kalimat kedua itu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Aku tahu kau sangat menikmatinya sensei."

"A-aku Aakh~ N-naruto Aaakh~" Anko tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnnya saat Naruto mempercepat genjotannya, perempuan itu terus mendesah dibawah Naruto. Anko mempererat cengkramannya ketika kedua telapak tangan mereka disatukan.

"Aaakh~ aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan hal seperti ini." Kata Naruto terlihat kenikmatan saat menyetubuhi guru muda itu, ketika dia mengingat Anko hanya meminta bantuannya untuk pergi ke pesta, pria itu tidak pernah menyakan akan medapatka hal seperti saat ini.

"Lakukanlah-Aaakh~Aku… Aku." Anko tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat perempuan itu tidak bisa berpikir jernih. "

Naruto menurunkan kedua kaki Anko dari pundaknnya, mengalihkan kaki mulus perempuan itu ke pinggangnya. Mencoba memperdalam genjotan penisnnya.

"Aaakhn~ Naruto… lebih cepat Aaahkn~"

 _P-penisnnya menyentuh ujung rahimku_ kata Anko dalam hati saat Naruto merubah posisinya.

"Sensei Aaakh~ tubuhmu…"

Naruto mempercepat genjotannya dengan kasar, penisnya mulai merasakan sensasi nikmat luar biasa.

 _Plok Plook Plok_

"A-aku sudah tidak tahan…"

 _Croot Croot Croot_

Naruto mencabut penisnya cepat, lalu menyemprotkan semua cairan sepermannya tepat di atas tubuh Anko. Napasnya terlihat sangat memburu, namun penisnya masih terlihat menegang. Pria itu langsung duduk diatas tubuh Anko, menyimpan menisnya yang besar diantara belahan payudara wanita muda dibawahnya.

"Kau belum puas?" tanya Anko saat Naruto mengambil kedua tangannya, lalu menyuruh Anko menghimpit penis milik pemuda itu di belahan dadanya.

Perempuan itu cukup terkejut kalau Naruto masih melanjutkan seks mereka.

"Bukannya kau belum keluar sensei?" tanya Naruto.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Anko memang perempuan itu belum keluar tapi niat awalnya hanya membuat Naruto puas agar tidak protes tapi sepertinya Anko akan mengubah pemikiran itu, perempuan itu menjepit penis Naruto menggunakan payudaranya. Meski sedikit sulit karena penis Naruto sangat besar, Anko terus memberikan service menggunakan payudaranya.

0000

Keringat keluar banyak dari tubuh keduannya, Naruto memeluk pinggang ramping Anko. Sementara satu kaki perempuan itu disimpan di pundaknya, keduannya melakukan seks cukup lama, bahkan Naruto sudah melakan beberapa posisi. Doggy diatas meja, menyetubuhi perempuan itu di lantai. Dan sekarang, Naruto menggenjot Anko dekat jendela kaca apartemen perempuan itu.

"Aaakhn~Ini sangatthn~ nikmat." Kata Anko tidak bisa menahan desahannya, untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh Anko meyimpan telapak tangannya di kaca. Sementara kaki kirinya diangkat tinggi oleh Naruto, dan kaki kanan menapak di lantai.

Sedangkan Naruto terus menggenjotnya dengan posisi seks berdiri.

"Penishn~ besarmu terasa mengaduk di dalam."

Naruto menyeringai mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Anko, membuat pria itu lebih cepat menggenjotnya. "Kamu menyukainya sensei?"

"AkuAaakhn~ menyukainyaAakhn~Berikan aku lebih dari ini." Ekspresi Anko memang masih terlihat menginginkannya, tapi liur yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat perempuan itu sangat mabuk.

"Aku juga menyukaimu sensei, tubuhmu sangat sexy."

"Aaakhn~Kalauh begitu berikhaan~ aku lebih."

 _Plok Plok Plok Plok_

Suara benturan pinggang keudannya menghiasi suara diruangan itu, apa lagi sensasi basah dari vagina Anko membuat Naruto tidak menghentikan genjotannya begitu saja. Pria itu terus menggenjot Anko lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, bahkan ketika penisnya terasa mulai berkedut nikmat.

Tubuh Anko juga mulai menegang, Naruto tidak melepaskan malahan pria itu terus menggenjot tubuh Anko nikmat.

 _Croot Croot Croot_

Naruto berhenti bergerak, dia merasakan kalau ia mengeluarkan banyak cairan putihnya didalam Anko.

Napas keduanya terlihat tidak teratur, dengan gerakan pelan Naruto mencabut penisnya menurunkan kaki jenjang Anko agar perempuan itu bisa menapak lagi ke lantai. Anko langsung duduk dilantai, cairan putih yang dikeluarkan Naruto didalam terus keluar dari vaginannya.

Anko mendongkak ke atas, melihat Naruto yang berdiri di hadapannya napasnya terlihat sama dengannya tidak teratur. "Bodoh… kau mengeluarkannya didalam."

Mendengar kata-kata itu Naruto hanya menatap ke arah lain, tidak menatap balik Anko. Jari telunjuknya sedikit menggaruk pipinya, dengan ekspresi aneh Naruto membalas perkataan Anko. "Mau bagaimana lagi, di dalam lebih enak."

Kepala Naruto langsung melihat ke bawah saat penisnya kembali merasakan sentuhan tangan, dan Anko sudah berada di bawahnya kembali menjilati penisnya.

"Kau terlihat masih kuat Naruto." Kata Anko saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

Seringai Naruto terlihat jelas saat Anko mengatakan itu. "Tentu saja, aku masih bisa membuatmu kembali mendesah di pelukanku sensei."

Perempuan itu kembali menjilati penis Naruto, membersihkan cairan sperma mereka berdua yang menempel pada penis Naruto dan mengulumnya kembali dengan mata terpejam.

Ada ekspresi bingung dari Anko saat tangan Naruto memegang kepalanya memaksanya mengeluarkan penisnya- menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Kita akan langsung pada permainan utama."

"Eh," Anko sedikit kaget saat Naruto memegang tangannya menyruruh perempuan itu bardiri dan memangku Anko kedalam pelukannya. Anko mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada leher Naruto saat pira pirang itu mengangkat keua pahanya agar kakitidak menyentuh lantai.

"Ah, kau suka posisi seperti ini?" tanya Anko saat Naruto menggendongnya kedalam pelukan pria itu, Anko mengecup bibir pelan Naruto sebelum mempererat pegangannya dengan mengaitkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Naruto.

"Aaakhn~"

Anko kembali mendesah keras saat penis besar Naruto kembali masuk kedalam vaginanya, terasa sangat mengaduk vaginanya dari dalam. "Aku-aku… rasanya aku mulai gila."

Tidak membalas racauan dari wanita yang sedang disetubuhinya, Naruto hanya membalas Anko dengan ciuman panas bibirnya.

"Hmmp~… Aaakhn~ Naruto lebihAaakhh~ cepat."

"Kenapa kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Naruto ketika Anko melepaskan bibirnya.

"Aku menyukainnya."

0000

Setelah mandi dan berpakaian rapi, Naruto dan wanita muda disebelahnya berjalan keluar dari Apartemen yang ditempati Anko.

Keduannya terdiam saat berada didalam lift, Naruto menoleh ke arah wanita disebelahnya ketika Anko terus melihat kearahnya. "Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Sepertinya mulai dari sekarang kita memiliki hubungan khusus."

Naruto terdiam sampai lift yang mereka terbuka, lalu membalas kalimat Anko sebelumnya. "Mungkin."

"Hei, jalannya disana." Tunjuk Anko ke depan saat Naruto berputar melawan arah dengannya.

"Aku menyimpan kendaraan di basement," balas Naruto membuat Anko terdiam. Mau tidak mau Anko mengikuti pria itu ke tempat parkir, namun sebelum sampai di tempat tujuan-

Anko sedikit melongo saat melihat kendaraan yang dipakai Naruto, tidak pernah terpikir oleh perempuan itu kalau Naruto membawa kendaraan seperti– mobil sport. Apa lagi warnah kuning cerah membuat mobil itu terlihat sangat mencolok.

"Kau… menyewa mobil ini berapa?" tanya Anko tidak percaya, yang ia tahu Naruto bukan anak orang kaya seperti Nara atau Uchiha.

"Aku mencurinya dari kendaraan yang diparkir di jalan." Balas Naruto ketus, menurut pria itu ekspresi Anko terlalu berlebihan. Naruto menarik napas pelan mengingat saat Minato menelponnya kalau ayahnya mengantarkan hadiah untuknya, walau Kushina sebelumnya sedikit menolak.

Setelah Anko masuk Naruto mengendarai mobilnya mengikuti _map_ dari ponsel yang terhubung pada kendaraannya, dia menatap jalan dengan pandangan bosan mendengar arahan Anko. Naruto sedikit heran saat Anko menyuruhnya berhenti ditempat yang tidak terpikir oleh Naruto sebelumnya, pria itu memarkirkan kendaraannya di depan restoran.

0000

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto dengan tatapan malas pada wanita muda di sebelahnya, dia sudah benar-benar bosan duduk dan menunggu direstoran ini. Naruto melirik jam tangannya yang berkedip menunjukan 04:22PM. "Kita sudah menunggu lama disini."

"Sebentar lagi…" gumam Anko pelan.

"Itu jwabanmu yang ke 13 kali, sensei." Balas Naruto dengan tampang masam.

"Sepertinya aku terlambat." Suara seorang perempuan dari arah lain membuat keduannya menoleh, rambut panjang dan pakaian kantoran yang rapi. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Anko dan Naruto, perempuan itu menarik kursinya lalu duduk di tempat meja mereka.

"Jadi dia pacarmu?" tanya perempuan itu dengan satu alis yang naik ke atas, namun mendengar kata 'dia' membuat Naruto memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Kenapa?" kata Anko ketika melihat tatapan tidak percaya dari teman… sekaligus musuh lamanya. "Ganteng bukan?"

Tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya Anko merangkul pria disebelahnya lalu mengecupnya pelan, walau Naruto memasang ekspresi biasa serambut merah terlihat menghiasi wajahnya.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian pacaran?" tanya Kurenai melihat Naruto penuh penilaian.

"Hampir tiga tahun."

Ada keheningan untuk beberapa saat, mendengar balasan Anko sebelumnnya membuat Kurenai terlihat tidak percaya. _Anko berpacaran dengannya saat pria itu masih bocah?_

"Kau bekerja?" Kali ini Kurenai bertanya pada remaja pirang disebrangnya.

"Aku bekerja."

"Dimana?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat ke heningan untuk beberapa detik, Naruto menatap Anko yang dibalas perempuan itu dengan tatapan diam.

"KuramaCrop." Kata Naruto pelan, dia mengambil minuman yang dipesan sebelumnya. Keadaan yang tidak diharapkan membuat Naruto memulai kebohongan untuk melancarkan rencana wanita disampingnya.

"Dibagian mana?" tanya Kurenai dengan tatapan ingin tahu, perempuan itu mengambil tanda pengenal dari tas yang dibawannya. "Aku bekerja di KuramaCrop."

Kurenai menyodorkan kartu pengenal tempatnya bekerja di atas meja, sukses hampir membuat Naruto tersedak dengan minumannya.

"Aku mulai bekerja bulan depan..." Kata Naruto sedikit mengang, sangat tidak pernah menyangka kalau itu yang akan keluar dari mulut wanita di depannya.

000

Naruto membuang napasnya kasar, ternyata Anko hanya menjadikannya tubal sebagai pacar palsunya, sialnya lagi orang yang dibohonginya membalas kebohongannya dengan balasan yang nyata.

"Nii-sama sudah pulang?"

Kepala Naruto menoleh menatap Naruko dan tersenyum tipis, kali ini dia disambut adiknya saat pulang kerumah. "Aku pulang."

"Kenapa?"

Naruto tidak langsung membalas pertannyaan Naruko, dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa dekat adiknya. "Aku lelah."

Matanya melihat sekelilingnya ketika tidak melihat perempuan merah yang selalu menyambutnya saat pulang ke rumah. "Dimana Kaa-san?"

"Dia tidur di kamarmu Nii-sama, sepertinya Kaa-san ke lelahan setelah membereskan kamarmu."

"Kamu lelah kan?" tanya Naruko lalu perempuan itu menepuk-nepuk paha miliknya sendiri. "Mau tidur dipangkuan adikmu Nii-sama?"

"Tidak, terimakasih." Balas Naruto singkat, dia lebih memilih merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa untuk menikmati rasa nyaman.

"Aku tidak keberatan lho~" balas Naruto dengan nada menggoda dibuat-buat.

"Aku tidak mau."

Naruko tersenyum lebar, terlihat tidak akan berhenti menaklukan kakaknya. "Padahal aku sudah mandi, aku juga sudah wangi."

"Naruko…"

Mendengar kalimat lelah kakaknya membuat Naruko kembali menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto, dan berbicara dengan nada ceria. "Ya, Nii-sama."

"Kamu belum tidur?" tanya Naruto mengubah topik perbincangan mereka.

"Aku menunggumu pulang, aku ingin tidur denganmu lagi." Balas Naruko masih dengan nada yang ceria, perempuan itu mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kamu senang?"

"Tidak sama sekali, sebaiknya kamu tidur dengan Kaa-san."

Naruko menggelengkan kepalannya cepat, lalu ekspresinya berubah cemberut dan melipat kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak mau, Kaa-san sangat menyeramkan kalau membangunkanku."

Keduannya terdiam, Naruko terus menggeser tempat duduknya- mempersempit jarak keduannya.

"Naruko…"

"Ya, Nii-sama?" balas Naruko cepat.

"Jangan terlalu dekat denganku."

Mendengar kalimat Naruto itu, Naruko tersenyum aneh lalu lebih mendekat pada kakaknya. "Bukannya Nii-sama bisa memeluku, aku tidak keberatan loh~"

"Tidak, Naruko… jangan terlalu dekat denganku."

"Kaa-san sedang tidur, bukannya itu kesempatan bagus untuk melakukan hal-hal mesum?"

 _Bletaak_

Satu jitakan keras membuat Naruko sedikit menjauh dari Naruto, lalu tatapannya beralih pada orang yang memukul kepalannya.

"Kaa-san?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan hal-hal mesum?" tanya Kushina dengan tatapan membuat tubuh Naruko bergetar ketakutan, dengan gerakan cepat Naruko memeluk pria di sampingnnya. Membenamkan kepalanya di tubuh Naruto.

"Naruko cepat pergi tidur!"

"Aku tidak mau!" Naruko mengembungkan pipinya, lalu menatap Kushina tidak suka.

"Kamu tidak boleh terlambat berangkat sekolah, besok Naruto akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

Tapi mendengar alasan dari ibunya membuat gadis itu menoleh pada kakaknya untuk meminta bantuan, ini masih jam delapan, dan menurut Naruko ini belum terlalu malam untuk tidur.

"Baiklah." Dengan sedikit kecewa Naruko turun dari sofa dengan gerakan pelan, berjalan untuk pergi ke kamarnya yang berada dilantai dua.

Setelah kepergian anak gadisnya, Kushina mengehala napas pelan. Lalu berjalan duduk disebalah putra pirangnya.

Keduanya terdiam, menciptakan keheningan yang cukup panjang. Kushina terlihat lebih fokus pada acara tv didepannya, berbeda dengan Naruto yang terus meliriknya.

Ketika Kushina menoleh-

"N-naruto…"

Kushina sedikit gugup saat Naruto sudah sangat dekat dengan kepalannya, bahkan tangan pria itu sudah mulai merayap untuk meremas payudara miliknya.

Aroma wangi dari tubuh Kushina terasa memabukan untuk Naruto.

"Kaa-san, kamu sangat harum." Kata Naruto pelan, dia sedikit menggigit telinga Kushina lalu turun pada bagian leher perempuan merah disampingnya. Tangannya tidak bisa berhenti untuk meremas payudara dibalik Kushina, Naruto mulai mendekatkan kepalannya dengan wajah Kushina.

Melihat bibir tipis dari Kushina membuat Naruto tidak bisa menahan untuk melumatnya, namun tidak perlu menyerangnya saat Kushina mencoba terus mencoba menyatukan bibirnya.

Naruto melihat wajah Kushina yang sedikit memerah- terlihat menggoda, sepertinya bukan hanya dirinya yang menginginkan malam ini.

 _Cup_

Keduannya langsung menikmati kecupan ringan itu, lama-kelamaan Naruto mulai memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Kushina. Mencoba memperdala ciumannya dengan menelusuri setiap sudut rongga mulut Kushina, menikmati sensasi yang terasa manis dari mulut ibunya.

Bahkan tangannya tidak bisa berhenti meremas payudara Kushina yang masih di bungkus baju dan bra.

" _Hmhhph_ ~"

Desahan meredu dari Kushina membuat Naruto tidak bisa melepaskan ciumannya, dia melumat bibir Kushina dan menghisap kuat saat lidah Kushina ketika perempuan itu memperdalam ciumannya dengan cara mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada leher Naruto.

Melihat Kushina mencoba melepaskan ciumannya, Naruto menuruti wanita didepannya sepertinya Kushina kehabisan oksigen.

Benang saliva terlihat masih menyatu dari keduannya ketika Naruto melepas ciumannya, namun tidak memberikan Kushina waktu untuk berpikir Naruto mendorong tubuh Kushina agar wanita didepannya berbaring di atas sofa lalu menindihnya.

"N-naruto…"

"Kaa-san aku tidak bisa berhenti."

Napas Kushina terlihat naik turun, sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat panjang untuk keduannya.

Tanpa diketahui keduannya Naruko berjongkok mengintip dengan kedua tangan menopang kepalanya. "Dasa kakak."

TBC


End file.
